Death of a Martian
by vickyan
Summary: [Tony] Miał problem z piciem, miał problem z wieloma rzeczami. Miał koszmary, ataki paniki, histerii, paranoi. Na początku pił dużo, potem więcej. Steve chciał pomóc, zawsze chce pomóc, szczególnie chce pomóc Tony'emu, bo Tony'ego kocha. Ale on uparcie odmawiał przyjęcia jakiejkolwiek pomocy. (fanfik inspirowany piosenką RHCP)


Może powinnam nadmienić, że to mój pierwszy twór, który wyszedł poza bezpiecznie schowany folder gdzieś na dnie laptopa.  
>Tym bardziej proszę o konstruktywną krytykę a i miłym słowem nie pogardzę.<br>Bety brak.

* * *

><p><em>Wiele miłości, niech dalej przybywa<br>Tworząc coś z niczego  
>(To najlepsze, które ja)<br>Nie wiem, jak powiedzieć  
>Tracąc, co dziś kocham<br>(To najlepsze, które ja)  
>Wiele miłości, niech dalej przybywa<br>Tworząc coś z niczego  
>(To najlepsze, które ja)<br>Nie wiem, co powiedzieć  
>Szukając tego, co dziś straciłem<br>(I to są te rzeczy, które ja)  
><em>Red Hot Chili Peppers - Death of a Martian

* * *

><p>Tony zobaczył w oczach Steve'a<br>(rozczarowanie)  
>jakieś uczucie, którego nie potrafił i nie chciał nazwać.<br>Tony był zły i rozładowanie tego okropnego, bolesnego gniewu padło na niego.  
>(przepraszam, Steve, naprawdę, przepraszam)<br>Po kilku bardziej niż zwykle zgryźliwych komentarzach uderzył Steve'a. Steve mógłby zrobić to samo, mógłby to zrobić mocniej, szczególnie teraz, kiedy Tony, o ile nie wsadzi dupy w tę śmieszną zbroję, jest bardzo niedaleko od „bezbronny". Steve nigdy nie uderzył Tony'ego i nigdy nie zamierzał tego zrobić. Bo Steve był  
>(dobry)<br>spokojny. Tony patrzył na spokój wymalowany na jego twarzy i nie mógł tego znieść, bo ten spokój był  
>(zimny, tak bardzo, że Tony mógł to poczuć gdzieś w żołądku i to było bolesne)<br>taki cholernie irytujący.  
>-Tony…<br>-Wybacz. Czasami nie potrafię się kontrolować.  
>Stark podszedł do barku, wyciągnął butelkę szkockiej i poszedł do warsztatu.<br>To już czwarty raz w tym tygodniu, kiedy to  
>(Steve będzie spał w sypialni dla gości, a Tony, śmierdzący alkoholem, będzie samotnie leżał w wielkim łóżku i będzie z nim źle, a nawet gorzej, bo bez Steve'a zawsze było gorzej)<br>Tony zaleje się w trupa.

Miał problem z piciem, miał problem z wieloma rzeczami. Miał koszmary, ataki paniki, histerii, paranoi. Na początku pił dużo, potem więcej. Steve chciał pomóc, zawsze chce pomóc, szczególnie chce pomóc Tony'emu, bo Tony'ego kocha. Ale on uparcie odmawiał przyjęcia jakiejkolwiek pomocy, był  
>(przerażony: to uczucie wchodziło mu pod skórę, rozlewało się po całym ciele, atakowało mózg i mięśnie, uniemożliwiało normalne zachowanie; Tony pił, bo myślał że alkohol we krwi usunie przerażenie z mięśni, ale się mylił, bo przerażenie upijało się razem z nim, więc Tony zachowywał się jeszcze bardziej irracjonalnie i na zmianę demolował dom w spazmach histerycznego śmiechu lub siedział, wpatrzony w martwy punkt, nie reagując na nic i nikogo)<br>przecież dużym chłopcem.  
>Tony czasami nie potrafił się kontrolować.<p>

-Musimy porozmawiać.  
>Tak powiedział Steve i pewnie miał rację, ale Tony'emu na myśl o poważnej rozmowie robiło się<br>(smutno, smutniej niż zwykle, a przerażenie paraliżowało go tak bardzo, że wątpił, że jeszcze kiedyś zdoła się poruszyć: Steve, nie, proszę, nie rób tego, nie, tylko nie to, nie możesz odejść, bo odejdzie wszystko co mam, Steve, wiesz, że czasami nie potrafię się kontrolować, błagam, zostań, wytrzymaj, jeszcze trochę, Steve, proszę, przecież wiesz, że tak naprawdę to cię)  
>niedobrze. Jakby kac nie był wystarczającą karą.<br>-No to rozmawiaj.  
>Tony, mówiąc to, był<br>(przerażony, przerażony, przerażony, jak mały chłopiec, który zgubił mamę w wielkim centrum handlowym, ale chyba trochę bardziej)  
>obojętny, już jakiś czas temu przygotował się na nieuniknione.<br>-Wyjedźmy.  
>(och)<br>-Gdzie?  
>Steve uniósł brwi.<br>A gdzie kłótnia, rzucanie talerzy, potem litry alkoholu, milczenie i, być może, ale raczej nie, łaskawa zgoda? Przecież Steve dobrze wiedział, że Tony nie potrafi się kontrolować.  
>-Gdzieś, gdzie jest spokojnie. W jakieś miłe miejsce. Myślę, że to pomoże nam się trochę odprężyć.<br>(Tony wątpił, że zmiana otoczenia mu pomoże, bo tak naprawdę znalazł swoje spokojne, miłe miejsce i był nim Steve i gdyby Tony zdobył się na to, żeby skulić się w jego ramionach, żeby przyznać się, że tego potrzebuje, gdyby leżeli przytuleni a Steve głaskałby go po głowie, to mimo, że Tony czasami nie potrafi się kontrolować, nie zepsułby tego, zostałby w tym spokojnym, miłym miejscy najdłużej jakby się dało i często mówiłby: Steve, tak bardzo cię)  
>-Mam domek letniskowy w Caswell Beach w Północnej Karolinie.<br>Steve pokiwał głową. Tony, mówiąc to był trzeźwy, boleśnie trzeźwy, więc Steve mu zaufał, chociaż spodziewał się, że domek letniskowy okaże się nadmorskim pałacem.

Tony był  
>(zaskoczony)<br>wściekły, kiedy Steve zabronił mu wszystkiego. Jechali bez ochrony, asystentów, pokojówek, kucharza, bez telefonów, komputerów, czegokolwiek.  
>Steve spakował ich obu i prowadził, bo Tony może i był trzeźwy, ale nadal<br>(przerażony)  
>niespokojny i trzęsły mu się ręce. Stanęli na stacji, zatankowali i Tony skorzystał z budki telefonicznej, żeby powiedzieć swojej asystentce, że ma odwołać wszelkie spotkania, na których<br>(i tak by go nie było, bo byłby zbyt pijany)  
>w najbliższym czasie miał się pojawić.<br>Z dystansu, jaki dzielił automat od samochodu Tony obserwował, jak Steve dzielnie walczy z nawigacją, przegrywa walkę, poddaje się i sięga po mapy. Tony patrzył  
>(zauroczony)<br>i pomyślał, że to  
>(takie urocze i swojskie, takie rodzinne, chciał iść tam, wyrzucić nawigację przez okno, niech się cholerstwo rozpadnie, oni ze Steve'em sobie poradzą, będą razem wodzić palcem po mapie, zgubią się i odnajdą, a potem będą wspominać, jacy byli młodzi i głupi)<br>godne pożałowania.

Spędzili w Caswell Beach cztery tygodnie, podczas których Steve zadbał, żeby Tony nie wziął do ust ani kropli alkoholu.

W pierwszym tygodniu Tony był drażliwy, a Steve znosił to dzielnie, gotując mu domowe obiady, siedząc razem z nim na patio, czytając albo patrząc na morze. Znaczy się, To Steve patrzył na morze. Tony patrzył na Steve'a.

W drugim tygodniu Tony był wściekły  
>(czasami nie potrafił się kontrolować)<br>i nie przebierał w słowach. Steve tego nie zniósł i znowu spał w sypialni dla gości.  
>Chciał się poddać, bo chyba nie było o co walczyć, bo Tony sam już nie chce walczyc o siebie, bo to pijus i wrak człowieka, w dodatku nie potrafi się kontrolować a Steve ma wrażenie, że cierpi za nich oboje, chociaż Tony cierpi tak samo. Ale tak, jak Tony wiedział, że jeśli odejdzie Steve, odejdzie wszystko co miał, tak Steve wiedział, że jeśli odejdzie, zostawi wszystko co ma. I po kilku bezsennych<br>(nocach)  
>godzinach, podczas których druga połowa łóżka pozostawała zimna i pusta, Steve poprzysiągł sobie, że będzie walczył o to, żeby już nigdy taka nie była.<br>Nawet jeżeli Tony czasami nie potrafił się kontrolować.

Trzeciego tygodnia Tony poczuł  
>(znane mu już przerażenie, ale mocniejsze, tak bardzo się bał, chyba nigdy wcześnie nie czuł tyle bólu i strachu naraz, a najgorsze było to, że to była jego wina, wiedział to, wszystko to jego wina i chciało mu się krzyczeć, ale nie miał na to siły i błagał tylko Steve'a w duchu: Steve nie odchodź, błagam, zostań, wiem, że nie potrafię się kontrolować, ale jesteś wszystkim, co mam)<br>coś w rodzaju skruchy. Zebrał się, żeby  
>(błagać o przebaczenie, nawet na kolanach, chciał błagać o przebaczenie i obiecać poprawę)<br>przeprosić i to chyba zadziałało, bo Steve się uśmiechnął, a ten uśmiech był  
>(lepszy niż Boże Narodzenie, ale takie z dziecięcych fantazji, bo Boże Narodzenie Tony'ego nigdy nie było takie, jak być powinno; a ten uśmiech był piękny, długo wyczekiwany i radosny i Tony czuł, że jego wspomnienie będzie go prowadzić jeszcze długo)<br>szczery.

Czwartego tygodnia  
>(przytulali, całowali, pieścili i kochali się, a było to lepsze, niż wszystko cokolwiek, z kimkolwiek i kiedykolwiek Tony miał, bo nie chodziło o to, żeby się rżnąć, chodziło o to, żeby uprawiać miłość, żeby być blisko, bliżej niż kiedykolwiek, żeby pokazać sobie, jak wspaniale może być, żeby pomóc sobie nawzajem i żeby nie marnować słów, bo żaden z nich nie umiał ich dobrze użyć, a to było lepsze od mówienia, bo było dosadne, szczerze i piękne)<br>pieprzyli się codziennie.

Wrócili do Nowego Jorku i było lepiej, choć nie doskonale.  
>(Steve wątpił, że kiedykolwiek będzie doskonale, ale w jego życiu nic nigdy nie było doskonałe i doskonałość go trochę przerażała, więc niczego nie żałował)<br>Tony pił mało, potem mniej. Czasami wpadał w gniew i nie potrafił się kontrolować, ale nie na tyle, żeby Steve opuszczał ich łóżko na rzecz tego w sypialni dla gości.

Po kilku miesiącach terapii, którą wymusił na nim stary, dobry Kapitan Ameryka, Tony nie pił, z wyjątkiem tych uroczystych bankietów, podczas których moczył usta w szampanie albo tych cudownych wieczorów, podczas których pił wino i oglądał ze Steve'em filmy, których ten nie miał szansy zobaczyć, leżąc w lodzie.  
>-Rogers, kocham cię.<br>Stark próbował oderwać swojego (kogo? ukochanego?) partnera od ekranu i chociaż z pewnością w innych sytuacjach miał wybitny talent do zwracania na siebie uwagi, nieczęsto mu się to udawało.  
>-Ehm, tak tak.<br>Tony wiedział, że nie jest zbywany, Steve po prostu był zbyt zaaferowany filmem, bo przecież te wybuchy są jak prawdziwe, czy oni naprawdę je wywołali, Tony?  
>Stark uśmiechał się i gryzł Steve'a po obojczykach, a gdy usłyszał fałszywie niezadowolony pomruk wiedział, że czas seansu dobiega końca, nawet jeżeli film miał trwać jeszcze ponad godzinę.<p>

Tony czasami nie potrafił się kontrolować.


End file.
